


Totentanz

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Важно лишь то, как тебе удается пройти сквозь огонь».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totentanz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lachance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/gifts).



«Во имя твоё надевают красные пояса, и убивают любимых поцелуями, и наряжаются в белое».  
Пабло Неруда

 

Сакурай отстреливается четко, точно в головы, не тратит патроны впустую. Ханамия видит его лицо лишь мельком, но и этого хватает, чтобы понять, что он зол.

Сакурай стреляет так, будто мстит каждому из ходоков, и никогда не промахивается. Ханамия думает, связано ли это как-то с тем, что чем злее шутер, тем больше у него шансов попасть в кольцо. Ему на ум приходит лишь один яркий пример, и Ханамия отмахивается от мыслей, жив ли он и встретятся ли они.

Сейчас ему надо думать о том, где они будут ждать утра и куда пойдут завтра, если выберутся из переделки. Под звуки выстрелов, под вой и хрип, он считает в уме, сколько им ехать до ближайшего города – пустого, как и все, что попадались на пути. Если не считать монстров, но их он устает считать.

Сакурай опускает оружие, и его взгляд, который ловит Ханамия, лишним грузом давит ему на плечи.

– Чисто, – бесцветно говорит Сакурай. Ханамия мог бы пошутить насчет крови и мозгов ходоков вокруг – это совсем не чисто, мальчик, совсем – но ограничивается лишь кивком.

*

Ехать налегке, ходить налегке – всему этому они научились еще в школе. Не было смысла тащить с собой на соревнования и в тренировочные лагеря лишние вещи. Теперь это не просто вопрос удобства, но и здравого смысла.

Вопрос выживания.

Ханамия не спрашивает, где мальчик научился вскрывать машины, сливать бензин и стрелять так, как не научат в армии. Или что там было у Японии, силы обороны? Ханамия не может вспомнить, сняли ли запрет на вооруженные силы после Второй мировой. Ханамия не может вспомнить счет на последнем матче. Не помнит, как выглядели лица парней из команды. Иногда, пытаясь заснуть, он слушает, как Сакурай считает патроны и чистит оружие, и шепотом повторяет свое собственное имя.  
Имя Сакурая написано на его спортивной куртке, куртке баскетбольной команды академии Тоо. В сумке у него лежит вторая, которую он не вытаскивает. Ханамия не помнит, где он оставил свою. Порвали ли ее на тряпки или оставили, спешно убегая от монстров, – не все ли равно сейчас.

Ханамия не может отделаться от привычки называть его про себя «мальчиком». Он всего лишь на год младше, но таким уж Ханамия его запомнил – нервным парнишкой, хвостом ходившим за своим семпаем. Который был еще и семпаем Ханамии. По правде говоря, они и сейчас не слишком-то взрослые. Скорее, искусственно постаревшие дети, выброшенные в огонь, через который им приходится идти.

Выстрел заставляет его подскочить. Тело выползшего на свет ходока валяется на земле в неестественной позе. Сакурай отточенными, быстрыми движениями сгребает вещи и жестом указывает в сторону машины.

Он никогда не говорит этого вслух, но Ханамия читает все по его лицу. Даже когда Сакурай дремлет на переднем сидении, его черты не сглаживаются, и Ханамия знает, что мальчик хочет сказать.

«Лучше бы это был ты».

*

Когда радио начинает потрескивать, Сакурай распахивает глаза, словно и не спал вовсе, и выкручивает громкость. Сквозь помехи чей-то усталый голос, как будто разучившийся говорить, произносит:

– Доброе утро, Вьетнам.

Ханамия давит по тормозам. Сакурай нависает над радио, впивается в него глазами так жадно, как не смотрит даже на не испортившиеся запасы еды или чистые постели в покинутых домах. Голос заученно твердит про обстановку с ходоками, а потом передает координаты убежища. Количество человек. Размер территории. Господи, да они даже смогли наладить связь с убежищами на материке. Ханамия разворачивает карту и изо всех сил пытается убедить себя, что голос ему незнаком. Сакурай обводит дороги маркером, сжимая колпачок зубами так, что он начинает трескаться.

– Я поведу, – говорит он, – я отдохнул.

Ханамия не собирается отказываться. Сакурай садится за руль ровно в тот момент, когда голоса сменяют друг друга, и новый звучит еще суше.

– Погода над западным побережьем ясная, – сообщает он. – Всем знакам Зодиака советую быть здравомыслящими и трезвыми. Ибо все восемь миллионов богов мертвы, и удача давно отвернулась от нас.

Сакурай выжимает педаль до упора. Ханамия думает, что второй диктор никак морально не помогает справиться с тем, в какой глубокой жопе они все оказались. Он смотрит на то, как Сакурай сжимает руль, не видя ничего кроме дороги, и устало прислоняется виском к стеклу. В школе ему казалось забавным и правильным то, что сломать можно любого, превратив в мусор и гения, и талант, а теперь ему противен запах пороха и одна мысль о том, что однажды придется стрелять самому. 

К чему им моральная поддержка, когда считаешь каждую каплю воды и каждого убитого мальчиком монстра.

*

Остаток пути сливается для Ханамии в бешеную гонку, недостаток сна – еще больший, чем раньше – и в острое чувство голода, которое он порой путает с отчаянием и надеждой. Сакурай говорит чуть чаще, чем обычно, но перестает, когда в первый раз за все эти недели промахивается.

Убежище оказывается на территории маленького города, затерянного на краю префектуры, и когда Ханамия оступается, выходя из машины под лязгающий звук задвигающихся ворот, кто-то ловит его и удерживает, приподнимает за подбородок, и Ханамия видит лишь слепящий отблеск солнца на трещине стекла очков.

– Доброе утро, Вьетнам, – бормочет он и начинает смеяться. Кто-то уводит Сакурая, а Ханамия виснет на Хьюге, который закидывает его руку себе на плечо и тащит в сторону домов.

*

Сакурай вызывается в каждую вылазку, и Ханамия только и слышит, как его хвалят за меткость и реакцию. Сам он не выходил за пределы с момента приезда и с того же времени не разговаривал с мальчиком. Сложно, конечно, назвать то, что было раньше, разговорами, но теперь они не пересекаются вовсе. Хьюгу он видит чаще. Тот несколько раз в день твердит по радиоволнам, где их найти, а после его сменяет кто-то, рассказывающий о чем-то отвлеченном.

Хьюга говорит, что людям нужна хоть какая-то надежда. За этим они и пробиваются к побережью – чтобы попасть на материк. Он не отвечает точно, насколько ситуация там лучше, но здесь долго они не протянут – им нужна надежда, и нужны действия. Поэтому, как-то сказал он, в тот день, когда они услышали трансляцию, Мидорима был в первый и последний раз у микрофона. Ханамия видел его мельком. Тот был без бинтов на руке и без игрока-напарника. Ханамия спросил бы, что случилось раньше, нехватка бинтов или потеря тени, но не уверен, что хочет знать.

Он и так начал вспоминать. Силы самообороны, поражение в третьем классе старшей школы в полуфинале, Хара играл на барабанах, результаты из Токийского университета – поздравляем, вы зачислены – галстук слишком туго сидел на шее на церемонии поступления, в Кансае еда лучше, чем в Канто, единственный раз, когда Имаёши улыбался искренне, был тот раз, когда Сакурай поцеловал его в переносицу на обочине дороги. Свою куртку он изорвал тогда, перевязывая раны мальчишки. Это был худший день с того момента, как умерли все восемь миллионов богов.

Однажды Хьюга возвращается, размахивая бутылкой виски в руке, и зовет его за границы жилых кварталов, куда-то ближе к мелкой реке. Побережье отбито, говорит он. Остается дождаться ответа с материка.

У реки на закате еще видно стену, отделяющую ходячих мертвецов от монстров. Хьюга невесело, ломано улыбается, когда Ханамия говорит ему об этом. Они пьют медленно, и Хьюга, наверное, впервые за долгое время говорит так много. Рассказывает о том, как собиралось убежище. Как пытались оборудовать радиостанцию. Как вели счет на убитых в какой-то момент между первой паникой и поселением здесь. Сбивается на воспоминания, не злится, словно ценой его взросления была его ярость. 

Когда он рассказывает, как хоронил Теппея, которого сам и пристрелил – где-то у моря, вспомнить бы когда и где, первый зараженный внутри жалкой кучки спасшихся, бежавших куда глаза глядят – Ханамия не смеется.

Когда Хьюга замолкает, северный ветер прогоняет с неба облака, и в безлунной темноте Ханамия бездумно смотрит на звезды, которых видно все больше, и говорит сам. О том, что не может держать оружие. О том, как Сакурай однажды чуть ли не голыми руками забил ходока. О том, что Мидорима прав. О том, как он не смог выстрелить в Имаёши – тогда-то этот страх перед оружием и случился впервые, и тогда Сакурай поцеловал Имаёши в переносицу, прежде чем приставить дробовик к его лбу, а Имаёши улыбался темными, мертвеющими губами, стоя на коленях на обочине дороги. Ханамия делает большой глоток и говорит о том, что ящик Пандоры пуст, нет никакой надежды, только ненужная память об ушедших временах. Монстры за рекой пляшут танец смерти, сошедшие с гравюр и второсортных фильмов ужасов, а у него нет ничего, кроме памяти и мальчишки, который желает ему смерти, у которого есть лишь куртка его бывшего капитана и бесконечная усталая злоба.

Хьюга долго не отвечает, а потом говорит:

– Надо найти музыку для радио.

Ханамия смеется, дрожит и захлебывается истерикой, пока Хьюга неловко придерживает его за плечо, положив подбородок на затылок, и Ханамия слышит только плеск воды и хриплые полутона, неровно выводящие что-то о той, что придет в апреле и умрет к концу лета.


End file.
